


Unexpectedly Together

by Awnyaa



Series: Together [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, NaruHinaSasu, Polyamory, three person relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnyaa/pseuds/Awnyaa
Summary: Hinata never imagined she would be in love with two men at once.She also never imagined that the two men she fell in love with would be best friends.





	Unexpectedly Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story containing Polyamory, or three people together.

Hinata never imagined she would be in love with two men at once.

She also never imagined that the two men she fell in love with would be best friends.

But here she was, completely and hopelessly in love with her high-school sweet heart, now her husband, and his best friend.

She shouldn’t be surprised that it happened, really, but she was.

She had noticed the signs, but always brushed them off, telling herself that what she felt for the second man, Sasuke, was simply a physical attraction, that it could never become something more.

But she was very wrong.

It had all started to happen once she and Naruto got married last year.

Naruto and Sasuke had been close since childhood, both having lost their families at a young age and bonding over their tragedies.

The two were strikingly different. Naruto was the embodiment of joy, he was bright, happy, positive and brought warmth to anyone he met.

Sasuke was different, he was cool, calm and dangerous. He was known for drawing people in, only to shut them out in the end.

Naruto, to Hinata, was her sun. Everything revolved around him, his light giving her life. Sasuke thus had to be the moon, pulling her towards him, his startling essence making her enjoy and welcome the darkness.

In high school, Hinata and Naruto had started dating in their final year.

Hinata had fallen for Naruto in middle-school, admiring him from afar. She was so utterly happy when he confessed that he felt the same, unable to hold back the tears of joy that fell from her eyes.

Their relationship was sweet and loving. He was everything Hinata imagined and more. He was caring, giving and generous. He never left her wanting anything.

He brightened up her entire world.

However, where Naruto went, Sasuke was close behind.

On evenings where it wasn’t exclusively Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke would usually join them, accompanied by other friends or whomever Sasuke was dating at the time.

Naruto came alive in a different way around the dark-haired man. With Hinata he was kind and courteous, with Sasuke he was challenging and proud.

The two would constantly bicker, squabbling amongst themselves. Hinata learned to enjoy their relationship, watching in awe as her boyfriend pushed himself to meet Sasuke in everyway.

All three attended the same college, Naruto studying politics, Sasuke law and Hinata teaching. Giving the social aspect of their courses, all three had sociology where they would usually sit together, study together and help each other through the course.

In final year, Sasuke and Hinata had a ‘Child Law’ module together and to her surprise, Sasuke always took a seat beside her.

Even though they had formed a bond through the years, she always assumed that Naruto was the glue holding them together. She never imagined that Sasuke actually liked her company.

But he did, and she enjoyed his.

They studied together for that module, prepping for assignments and exams alone while Naruto prepared for his own stuff.

By their college graduation, Sasuke and Hinata had finally formed their own friendship, one that survived without Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata had chosen to rent a small apartment together after college, just on the outer edge of the city. She was easily accepted as a teacher in a school in the locality and Naruto worked in the local electorates office.

Naruto was pleased to see his girlfriend and best friend so close. When he worked his way into the political realm, he would occasionally have to travel and with Hinata’s school hours, she would usually have to stay home without him. So, he was glad to know Sasuke would stick around when he was gone.

Sasuke easily made his way into a corporate law firm upon graduation, renting his own apartment closer to the centre. His hours were unpredictable, but he always made sure to call by and see Hinata when Naruto was away, promising his blond friend that he would keep a protective watch over the young woman.

Hinata would cook for the dark-haired man and the two would enjoy meals together.

They would discuss current events and Sasuke’s cases over dinner then watch sitcoms together after.

On the nights when Sasuke would share wine with Hinata, he would stay on their couch that and Hinata would make sure he had a decent breakfast the next morning before he left.

It was during these nights alone that Hinata noticed she was starting to feel something different for the man, something she had only felt for Naruto.

It was no secret that Sasuke was an attractive man with his pale skin, dark eyes and silky hair. He was beautiful, but Hinata had always preferred Naruto.

However, she noticed the occasional electrical spike in her body when she occasionally touched Sasuke, she was aware of the butterflies rising in her stomach as they conversed together.

She was also aware of the heat growing in her lower stomach any time she saw him without a shirt.

But she paid it no mind. Naruto was everything to Hinata, and anything she felt for Sasuke was magnified ten times over when she thought about her blond-haired boyfriend.

Two years after college, Naruto had managed to start his own campaign as a local politician and upon being elected into government, he proposed to Hinata. Without hesitation she said yes.

Their engagement lasted just over a year and their wedding was a large, but elegant affair, Sasuke was of course present at Naruto’s side the entire time.

Hinata and Naruto bought a house in the suburbs around the city after their wedding, deciding that it would be a better place to raise any future kids. But children were not a concern for the time.

Sasuke and Naruto’s jobs seemed to intertwine a lot and Sasuke was a regular guest in their home.

Eventually Hinata noticed that their home almost seemed empty without the raven haired male inside.

Her feelings of desire for the other man also grew, the subtle burn in her lower stomach turning into a raging heat when she thought of him and, to her embarrassment, her alone time fantasies were split between thoughts of Sasuke and her husband.

It was only when she and Naruto made love one night that she realised that it was Sasuke’s face she saw when she closed her eyes, not Naruto’s.

She waited until Naruto fell asleep that night before going into the bathroom and crying.

She had, unbeknownst to herself, fallen for Sasuke.

But she didn’t love Naruto any less. She still longed to be around him, she still wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, have children and grow old together.

She simply wanted all that with Sasuke too.

In their relationship, Hinata had never lied to Naruto and she never intended to.

“I think I’m in l-love with Sasuke.” She whispered one evening to him, sitting across from the blond, head bowed in shame.

Naruto didn’t say anything.

Her eyes filled with tears and they trailed down her face as she gasped out apologies.

He held her as she cried, her body shaking with guilt.

“It’s ok, Hinata.” Naruto whispered, holding her tightly against his warm body.

“N-no it’s not, I love _you._ I’m _your_ wife.” She managed to get out.

“Hinata,” he started, pulling away slightly, tilting her head up so bright blue eyes met white ones, “You can’t help how you feel, trust me, I know that.” He said.

Hinata’s gaze turned questioning.

“I think I love him too.” He confessed.

She threw herself back into his arms, laughing lightly through her tears.

“Of course.” She sighed, enjoying the feeling of her husband’s warms hands combing through her hair.

“Should we tell him?” Naruto asked another evening at dinner, looking across the table at his wife.

She blushed a dark red, averting her eyes.

“What good would that do?” she asked, beginning to push the rice around her plate.

“I think he feel the same.”

She looked at him then, “What?”

“The way he looks at you, it’s not a look of friendship. He’s kind to you, in a way he never is with anyone else. And with me, he’s so passionate, I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at us.”

Hinata took a moment to consider this.

“Ok.” She said, smiling nervously.

Naruto reached across the table and held her hand.

Sasuke came over the next evening for dinner.

He noticed Hinata was nervous, he hadn’t seen her stutter and twitch this much since high school.

But he didn’t question it aloud.

After dinner they sat around the TV together, Naruto and Hinata on the couch, Sasuke on the arm-chair to their right.

“Sasuke,” Naruto said, getting the other man’s attention.

Dark eyes met his.

“Hinata and I were talking.”

Sasuke then looked at Hinata who had pushed her face into Naruto’s shoulder, her ears burning red.

“And we want you to be a part of this.” He gestured between him and Hinata.

“What?”

“We have developed feelings for you, deep feelings and we want you in our relationship.”

Sasuke swallowed, looking between his two best friends.

“You don’t have to say anything, I know you may not feel the same but. . .”

“I do.” He interrupted.

Hinata looked up, her beautiful eyes holding both surprise and hope.

“I feel the same, about both of you.”

Naruto grinned. Hinata smiled. Sasuke smirked.

“So, you want to be with us?”

“I have for a long time.”

“Great!” Naruto cheered, squeezing his wife beside him.

“But I don’t know how this works.” Sasuke admitted.

Naruto blanked.

Hinata laughed, “Neither do we, Sasuke.”

“But I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

And that was how Hinata found herself not only in love with two best friends but sharing a home and a life with them.


End file.
